Una tarde, un Armario
by Male-san
Summary: FrUK! Pasar la tarde encerrado en un armario no se escucha muy divertido,verdad? pero lo es cuando tu armario es tan grande y lleno de cosas como el de Arthur. Fail fluf


Hola!

Hace siglos no cuelgo nada por acá y bueno, queridas lectoras, estoy viva! O… bueno, eso es lo que dice mi pulsera –y si tengo una pulsera que dice que estoy viva, cosas raras que recibe uno en la iglesia- en fin, esto es algo que surgió porque me gusta ver a Arthur con ropa de época y weee, no tengo idea porque salió, realmente. De repente abrí el Word y me puse a teclear de la nada… fue extraño pero creo que está bien. Lo tomaré como mi festejo porque ya salí de vacaciones! Adiós estúpida escuela, nos vemos en Febrero!

Ok, ahora, debo advertir que esto es algo muy pero muy **fluf **y que tal vez encuentren **OoC** y perdón por eso, de verdad soy fail para escribir pero, como buena lapa lo sigo intentando.

Ahora, Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes que aquí uso, todo es de la mente maestra de Himaruya que no se decide por cómo hacer a Portugal y me tiene intrigada.

En fin, disfruten~~~

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un poco raro lo que iba a hacer y, no podía dejar de sentirse como esas pequeñas que juegan en el armario de su madre a vestirse como pequeñas señoritas sobre tacones que les quedan por demás grandes aunque, había algunas diferencias, por ejemplo, el era un hombre y el armario en el que iba a meterse era el suyo propio así que, ¿no había problema, cierto?

En fin, se dijo mientras alejaba esas pequeñeces de su mente y abría su armario común, de hecho, demasiado común pero, en casonas tan grandes y antiguas como esas nunca hay que dejarse engañar pues, con solo unas palabras recitadas en lengua muerta el fondo del armario abrió paso a una enorme habitación llena de espejos, ropa y mil y un accesorios. Si en definitiva, Arthur amaba su casa, incluso apostaba que ni la rana tenía un armario así de grande y estupendo.

Sin mas preámbulo, el rubio entro admirando su gran colección de indumentarias las cuales se encontraban organizadas por año, estación y color. Un efecto maravilloso sin duda, era el que le daba a la habitación los múltiples espejos que reflejaban los brillos dorados de sus trajes de época y los destellos de las joyas que aún conservaba de su época de pirata.

Con que jugar primero, se pregunto la antigua nación con esa inocencia infantil que la mayoría de las naciones conservaban debido a la niñez en su interior y en parte, a la infancia perdida que muchas nunca pudieron tener.

El joven corrió riendo por todo el cuarto, bailando una música que resonaba en su interior, acariciando la suave tela de sus camisas de seda y las diferentes texturas de sus múltiples trajes y debido a tanta emoción, olvido cerrar la "puerta" un error un poco grave pero, en este momento le importaba poco, solo quería jugar un rato en ese, su enorme cuarto de juegos.

Miro de reojo su ropa mas vieja, la cual estaba en unas impresionantes perfectas condiciones, excepto por su vieja capa verde, la cual había pasado por sus mejores y peores momentos, no era de impresionar que se encontrara así pues, en ese tiempo, habían sido más los malos momentos que los buenos. Seguramente mucha de esa ropa ya no le quedaba pero, todo se arreglaba con un poco de magia. Era curioso como su magia funcionaba mejor cuando su humor era así de bueno y tal vez por cuestiones de humor era que casi siempre fallaba en sus otros hechizos.

El joven decidió dejarse de cavilaciones y cerrando los ojos sacó un traje al azar. Rió un poco cuando lo vio, era uno de esos afeminadísimos trajes de la corte que solían incluir esas empolvadas pelucas y lunares falsos. Ciertamente su moda no había sido la mejor del mundo pero, que más daba. Aventó su ropa normal y se midió aquel viejo traje, noto con gusto que le quedaba algo ajustado, de verdad había crecido un poco desde esa época. Se vio en uno de los múltiples espejos y no pudo retener la sonora carcajada que salió desde lo más profundo de sus garganta, si que se veía ridículo.

Dio otro par de vueltas por el gran armario como su fuera un elegante salón de baile y tomo otro traje al azar. Esta vez era un traje de arquero, no pudo reprimir una mueca al recordar a sus reyes de pacotilla. Al final le restó importancia recordando sus buenos tiempos como bandolero, la verdad era algo muy pequeño mas, con solo un par de frases el atuendo se ajusto al tamaño perfecto para Inglaterra. Se quitó y aventó sin cuidado lo afeminada ropa y se midió su otro atuendo. Y oh si, su magia era un existo con tan buen humor pues, el otro atuendo se acomodo y colgó solo en su lugar correspondiente, ah~~ la magia sí que era lo máximo.

Después de terminar de ponerse su traje de arquero, corrió a otro espejo y ¡wow! Se veía genial con ese atuendo y era realmente cómodo, sobre todo las suaves botas de piel marrón claro. Sonrió y busco por ahí su arco y por lo menos un par de flechas, os encontró enseguida. Los sujeto con destreza y rápidamente busco algo que le sirviera de blanco. Recorrió la habitación con la vista hasta que, al fondo del salón divisó un maniquí de Francia, el no recordaba tener ninguno y con aun mas malicia apunto directo a su cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensancho mas al notar como el "maniquí" comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente, si que iba a disfrutar este tiro.

—¡Oh, por favor, _Angleterre_, no dispares!—lloriqueaba el francés dejando de lado su "brillante" actuación como maniquí.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, francés de mierda? — preguntó el inglés sin dejar de apuntar con su arco.

Francis estaba nervioso, a pesar de los siglos todavía recordaba lo letal que podía ser Arthur con un arco. Miro desesperadamente a los lados, buscando alguna salida pero, la puerta se había cerrado mágicamente y no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta ingeniosa que lo salvara de la furia de un inglés que se veía más bien… ¡¿Divertido?

Francis no tardó en escuchar la limpia risa del otro hombre que resonaba como campanas de plata por toda la habitación. No pudo evitar enfocar la mirada sorprendido, llevaba años sin escuchar aquel limpio sonido de una risas sincera y sin malicia por parte de su _Angleterre_.

— ¡Oh, debiste haber visto tu cara, _frog_, parecía que ibas a llorar en cualquier momento!—decía entre risas el más joven—Sin duda eres un cobarde.—Reía el inglés como un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura muy divertida.

— ¡Oye, eso no fue nada divertido!—Se defendía el francés ya recuperado de la impresión.

—Para mí lo fue. —Dijo con simpleza el de ojos verdes.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó el francés admirando mejor la habitación. —No sabía que tenías un armario secreto.

—Si lo hubieras sabido no sería secreto, tonto.

—Buen punto—Respondió. —Por cierto, eso te queda _magnifique, Angleterre._ —Dijo mientras lo miraba de más.

—Lo sé. —Respondió el otro mientras hacia una pose sexy de broma.

—Arthur—se aventuró a usar su nombre humano—seguro que no estás ebrio o drogado—preguntó sin poder evitar marcar su acento de mas.

—Jo~—hizo un puchero, y eso de verdad estaba espantando a Francis. —Primero te quejas de mi mal humor y ahora que estoy de buenas te quejas también, quien demonios te entiende, francés de mierda.

Francis por fin pudo respirar con normalidad la escuchar el insulto al final de la frase. —Oh, vamos, _mon petit anglais_, no te enojes, es solo que esta actitud es un poco inusual en ti. —Dijo melosamente el de ojos azules.

—mmm, de acuerdo. —dijo simplemente—¿quieres jugar?

La pregunta fue simple y la respuesta también y así, las dos viejas naciones pasaron la tarde en el gran Armario de Arthur. El francés, por su parte, disfrutando el espectáculo que era ver a Arthur cambiarse tras un biombo que traslucía demasiado y con su ajustado atuendo pirata, i vaya que tenía una debilidad por ese atuendo. Y Arthur, por su parte, se la pasó disfrutando de recordad viejos buenos tiempos y burlándose de Francis utilizando vestidos y de lo afeminado que se veía.

Al final de la tarde, ambos de encontraban exhaustos, bueno, uno mas que el otro, ya que Arthur se había quedado dormido después de una buena taza de té con leche. Francis lo admiraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su regazo y no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa. La tarde había pasado con suma rapidez entre bailes, risas, peleas y recuerdos. Si duda le había tomado por sorpresa esta faceta de Arthur que hace mucho no sacaba a relucir pero, sin duda lo había disfrutado.

Al final, los dos se quedaron dormidos, uno después de su taza de té y el otro al terminar su copa de vino. Tal vez no volverían a estar así dentro de mucho tiempo pero, lo mejor ahora era disfrutar el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Notitas post it, marca registrada.

Bueno, después de que notaron mi horrigrafia, pido disculpas por eso, no soy muy buena pero intento mejorar.

Ahora, como siempre, si ustedes creen que mi pequeño hijo de palabras y letras merece un review, bienvenido sea y por favor, sean crueles y ayuden a esta pobre y pésima autora a mejorar con sus cometarios.

En fin, cuídense y que pasen felices fiestas :D!

Besos~~

Male-san.


End file.
